OTHER PROJECT INFORMATION - Project Summary/Abstract Early Indicators, Intergenerational Processes, and Aging: Core A - Administrative Effectively managing a large program project requires substantial administrative resources, effort, and skill. This proposed program project comprises three scientific projects and a data development core in addition to the administrative core. It brings together scholars from numerous institutions in the United States and abroad, including the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA), Boston University, Stanford University, the University of Chicago, Brigham Young University, University of Washington, and others. This core will promote the cohesive and integrated functioning of the program project as a whole by providing intellectual leadership, program coordination, administrative support, training, compliance, and dissemination. The specific aims of the core are: Aim 1: To expand the leadership of the project at UCLA and at NBER and to establish UCLA and NBER as centers for sustained intellectual contact among scholars using the data. Aim 2: To maintain a strong centralized administrative, human resources, and fiscal infrastructure to support all aspects of the program project effort, including three scientific sub-projects and the data development core. Aim 3: To facilitate formal and informal communication across projects through meetings, conference calls, and other integrative activities of the research team. Aim 4: To provide intellectual and administrative leadership to the program project research team, graduate students, and other developing investigators supported by the project, and to assure continuity of leadership. Aim 5: To promote and assist in the dissemination of research results. Aim 6: To provide guidance and leadership in research methodologies and the responsible conduct of research.